Boredom
by Potter-Lotr Freakout
Summary: Yes, this is what happens when a bookworm gets bored. She starts imagining various things that would happen if Lord of the Rings characters suddenly intruded on her everyday life.
1. At School

**Well... This seals it. I am officially bored to death, if this is what I'm doing on the weekends. Anyway, I just about peed myself when I thought of this, so I had to make it a reality. Plus... Please don't ask me what led to these scenarios. If you want to use a scene in your own fanfiction, go ahead - I'm not using them beyond this.**

_Chapter One: What I would do if various Lord of the Rings characters appeared at my school._

1. "Everybody ready?" I called over my shoulder. The old school bus was filled to the brim with Lord of the Rings characters, all of whom looked scared witless. Merry, Pippin, Frodo, and Sam were sitting all in one seat; Eomer and five _eored _had taken up residence in the next few rows; Aragorn, several _Dunedain _and Boromir came next; and then there were the dwarves and elves... Who really didn't like sharing the last two rows.

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?" Boromir cried, gripping the seat in front of him for dear life.

"Slightly!"

"Well, what're we waitin' for?! Let 'er rip, lassie!" A dwarf shouted from the back of the bus. I grinned and, without further ado, slammed the gas pedal down and flew onto the highway, with a bus full of screaming fictional characters.

2. "It's _food_," I tried to explain to Lindir, who was poking at the hamburger on his plate as if it might come to life at any second. He glanced at me dubiously.

"You could have fooled me," he muttered, forking the hamburger patty off of the plate and holding it up to eye level. "Is it supposed to be grey?"

"Trust me, _real _burgers are _not _grey. And why are you sitting here?! Everyone else is up there!" I pointed to the other Ardans, who had commandeered the five or six tables closest to the lunch line.

"Well... I... I..."

_Oh my gosh!_

3. "Hey! Guys!" My best friends looked up as I ran over to them. "Did you see where the twins went?!"

"Yeah, I think they're in the art room."

"Heaven help us! **_Elladan, Elrohir, touch that paint and I will personally throw you back through that portal!_**_"_

I smacked myself when I opened the door. Of _course _they would have been painting Erestor's robes.

What is my life coming to?

**Once again, any of these scenes are up for grabs. And no, I originally had no intention of Lindir's crush... ****_IT JUST HAPPENED, OKAY?!_**


	2. At Home

**I'm back! Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! I am trying something truly dangerous, today...I will attempt to update ALL my stories before midnight tonight! So, hold on tight, readers - I'm fueled by turkey and olive dip, and I'm ready to go!**

_Chapter Two: Around the House_

_1: My Little Angel (guest starring my deranged old cat!)_

"Are...are you sure that it's tame?" Sam asked, edging slowly towards the grey-and-white tabby standing on the grill. I smirked. The old cat - named Angel, for the simple reason that it (the name, not the cat) irked my dad - _did _look a bit evil, with slanted, green-and-black eyes, her scarred pelt, and tendency to bite, but she was the third-oldest animal at my house, bested by only a few years by an old mixed-breed dog (Freckles, or 'Frecks' for short) and my horse, Stormy, who was around fifteen years of age.

"Completely," I said, banking on the fact that the cat had been much less of a 'claw-your-face-off' personality lately. Sam inched forward, reaching out to the cat, and then scampered backwards.

"Prove it, then!"

I sighed and scooped the old feline with one hand, holding her to my shoulder. She meowed and brushed her head against my cheek. Sam looked less hesitant now, and I handed the old tabby off to him.

Wrong place, wrong time, wrong _cat _to introduce him to. Angel hissed, growled, and snarled in Sam's face. Her claws dug into his arms, she kicked against his chest, and the next thing I knew, I was kneeling next to a very cat-scratched hobbit and dabbing medicine on his cuts.

"Hey, Sam!" My little sister called from the door, "Come and meet Angel!"

_2: Turkey Day Troubles_

_Crash! Bang! Clatter!_

I sat bolt upright in my bed, eyes wide and _contacts stinging! _I hissed in pain and rolled out of bed, rubbing my eyes and reaching for my glass of water. I gulped it down, pulled my hair into a quick ponytail, and stumbled out of my door, down the hall, and into the kitchen.

_Hell has frozen over._

The entire Fellowship of the Ring was rushing around the kitchen, each wearing an apron, and each being directed by none other than the Queen of the Kitchen, ladies and gentlemen, my sister.

I shook my head, turned, and went back to bed. The Fellowship baking Thanksgiving Dinner was just too weird.

_3: LITERAL DOG PILE!_

"Wake up! Boromir, breakfast is ready! _Boromir, son of Denethor, get off your lazy butt and grab a plate!" _I scowled and raised my copy of _Allegiant_ above my head, ready to wake up the son of the steward, when - surprise, surprise - an entire gaggle of little girls - my sister's friends - rushed past me and jumped on Boromir.

"DOG PIIIIIILE!" The hobbits ran past me, adding their weight to the fifth-grader pile-up.

It all went downhill from there. Every Lord of the Rings character that had appeared at my house - which was surprisingly a lot - ran into the guest bed and hurled themselves on top of the Gondorian.

"_Ah! Why am I under a pile of bodies?!" _Boromir demanded, his legs - the only thing visible of him beneath the pile of elves, dwarves, men and hobbits - thrashing around.

**There! Chapter two done! Plus, I am now accepting prompts for this story, because my brain power is dying! The next chapter is "Unwanted Attention" in which the Fellowship and Co. turn up at the worst possible moments!**


	3. Online

**Well, I need to laugh lately, so here we go.**

_Chapter Three: Online_

_._

1: Just as I finished reading the latest chapter of _This Dream's On Me (_**That's an actual story - I recommend reading it if you like HP and the Hobbit) **my tablet dinged. A small notification popped up on the screen and I dragged it down to see the whole message.

_New Story from Potter-Lotr Freakout: Why Hobbits are Awesome._

"What the..." I hadn't written a story called that. Why would I write that? A moment later, the tablet dinged again.

_New Story from Potter-Lotr Freakout: I Killed More Orcs!_

This was getting out of control. I tapped the two alerts to read the story, when...

_New Story from Potter-Lotr Freakout: I Hacked an Account!_

I growled angrily and stood up.

"_Mom! The elf hacked my Fanfiction profile!"_

"Did _not!" _Legolas shouted from the other end of the house.

"Yes you did!"

"I saw you do it!"

"Oh, like you didn't do it, too, Pippin!"

"Why don't you say that to Gimli? He did it after me!"

"_Boromir, don't you dare-"_

My tablet practically blew up with notifications right about then. My eyes popped out of my head as I scrolled through the fifty-something messages.

It was impossible. Utterly impossible.

Boromir had typed a fifty-chapter story with himself as the hero and posted it all in one fell swoop.

"_**Boromir?!**_"

...

2: "What...what is this?" I sighed and dropped my head onto the table. Somehow, Aragorn had found _YouTube, _of all things, while browsing the internet. Currently, he was watching...dancing orcs? Oh, this was going to be funny. I had found that very video a few months ago...

"Comedy, dude. Just keep watching." The Ranger gave me an odd look and turned back to the computer screen.

Three...two...one.

_"By the Valar!" _Aragorn screeched, falling backwards out of his chair as the orcs were suddenly shot. A man in a long blond wig appeared in the video.

"Stupid orcs."

...

3: Despite their first meeting, Sam and Angel - as well as the other cats, Luna, Ginny, and Loopy - had become best friends. Currently, they were occupying the couch as a very excited Merry and Pippin tried to teach him to play a game they'd just found - Lord of the Rings Online.

"Look at this!"

"This is how you do this!"

"Wanna play?"

"No!" Sam said firmly, drawing the four cats closer to him, even though they didn't really like each other. "I'm happy with my cats. Now, shoo!"

...

**There! I think my favorite was number one. And please, leave a suggestion for future chapters!**


End file.
